Summer Lovin'
by Scrollwork
Summary: It is the beginning of summer vacation, and the iCarly gang decides to celebrate. In the midst of this, Sam and Freddie come to terms with their feelings for one another.


**A/N: Hello. I have another one-shot for you. It is a little long, but please bear with it. **

**Thanks to KeyLimePie14 for being my Beta on this project.**

**I hope that you enjoy this piece. Please remember, that reviews are greatly appreciated, and encouraged.**

**Thank you, and I hope that you read more of my work in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Lovin' (Since Always)-<strong>

"Summer break! Summer break!" A curly-haired blonde danced around, her golden locks swaying to and fro. Her arms were in the air, pumping up and down. As she danced in her yellow, striped blouse, she forgot all about her surroundings. The only thing on her mind was freedom.

"Ahem, Miss Puckett."

She froze in place. Cracking her eye open, slowly, she took a look around the room. The rest of the class were sitting quietly in their seats, watching the girl acting like a maniac in front of them. She tilted her head over to the front of the class, where Miss Francine Briggs, her English teacher, was standing, megaphone in hand. Miss Briggs had an annoyed look on her face.

The girl named 'Miss Puckett' stood stone still, then smiled at her teacher. "Hey, Briggsy, what up?"

"Sam, I know that you're excited about the summer, but would you please refrain from celebrating until _after_ the final?"

"Heh, heh, sure." She lowered her arms. She looked around, to see her classmates staring at her, pencils still in hand. "You know you liked it."

She sat down, then turned to look at a young man, with nice features and gold hair. She smiled. "'Specially you, Robbie, you know you liked watching Momma dance."

He fearfully smiled back. "Yeah, sure."

"All right," Miss Briggs yelled into her megaphone, "Get back to work! You have ten minutes!"

Ten minutes passed by quickly, and the bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom, lead by Sam, who rushed out, backpack over her shoulder, slapping the test onto the teacher's desk. It was half finished.

She rushed down the stairs, to the main hallway of the school. There, she spotted a pair of brunettes, standing along a wall of lockers. One was a girl, with long, straight hair. She wore a red blouse and black jeans. The other, a boy who was slightly taller than her, was wearing a blue polo shirt and blue jeans. The blonde skipped over to them.

"Yo, Carly, Fredwort, whazzap?"

The boy slammed his locker shut, tossing his slingbag over his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Freddie'?"

"Whatever, Benson."

"Guys," Carly Shay interrupted, "It's summer vacation; let's celebrate, not fight!"

"That's right! Summer break! Woo hoo!" Sam threw her arms up.

Freddie shook his head at her antics. "Sam, maybe you should get your stuff, so we can get out of here."

"Sure, Fredamame, don't get your undies in a bunch." She waltzed over to her locker, opening it up, stuffing her reserve of Fatcake pastries into her flannel-patterned bag. Once empty, she slammed the door shut as hard as she could. It fell down, hanging by its bottom hinge. "Oops."

"Lets get out of here, fast." Carly lead the trio out. They moved quickly to the exit. Carly stopped at the double set of doors. "Hey, when you said 'undies', didn't you mean—"

Sam put a finger to her lips. "Don't say it!"

Freddie was curious. "Say what?"

The blonde turned towards him. "Nothing!"

"Panties!" Carly yelled out, a smile on her face.

Sam let out a pained yell.

Freddie laughed. "What's with her?"

"She hates that word," Carly explained.

They heard a yell from down the hallway. "Who broke this locker?"

"Time to go," Freddie said, and they ran out the doors.

…

They ran out to the parking lot, where they piled into Freddie's car, a blue Ford Mustang. Sam got in the back, while Carly got up front with Freddie. They settled in, buckling their seatbelts. The car rumbled out of the parking lot gleefully. Carly rolled down the window and stuck her arm out to feel the breeze flowing by. She loved sitting up front; that way she could scope out the cute boys walking down the street. Sam, sitting with her feet up on the seat in front of her, didn't mind being stuck in the back, one bit. She kicked the seat.

"Hey!" cried Freddie, "I'm trying to drive!"

She got to drive Freddie crazy.

"Aww, is widdle Fweddie upset?" She pulled on his ears. He let out a yell.

Since he always drove, he couldn't do anything about the constant torment.

"Sit back, Sam! We might get into a crash!" He swatted at her, quickly grasping the steering wheel once again. "Ten and two, ten and two."

Sam leant back into her seat. "Where'd you learn that?"

"My mother."

"That explains why you drive like a grandma." She kicked his seat again.

"Stop it!"

Carly sighed. It went on like that the entire ride to the apartment building.

They finally pulled up to Bushwell Plaza, the building looming above them, reaching high into the skyline of the city of Seattle. Freddie pulled into the lot, where the blue car settled into its usual parking spot with a growl. The teens got out of Freddie's car, bags slung over their shoulders. They entered the front of the building, where the doorman greeted them with his typical jolly attitude.

"Get out of my lobby!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lewb." Sam waved him off.

"He's a tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff, all right." Carly rolled her eyes.

"We'd better go up, before Lewbert blows a blood vessel—ow!" Freddie picked a muffin off of the side of his face. He yelled, "Why?"

"Get out!" Lewbert began to throw muffins at the trio.

"Where did he get those?" asked Carly.

"Let's get out of here!" Freddie slung his bag around, using it to shield himself. The girls followed suit.

They defended against the flying pastries all the way to the elevator. Carly quickly pressed the button, and they had to wait for the lift to come down. Sam began to throw muffins back at the doorman. She wondered where he was getting them all. The door opened with a ding. The girls made it in, but as Freddie approached the elevator he was struck in the leg with a muffin.

"Ah!" He collapsed.

"Man down!" Carly screamed.

Freddie was curled up behind his sling bag, which was much too small to offer overall protection. He ended up throwing his backpack at the crazed Lewbert. Only to be continuously pelted by more muffins. "Help me!"

Sam extended her arm. "Grab my hand, dork!"

Freddie reached out, grasping at her fingertips. He stretched, grabbing her hand. She felt his hand, which had a surprisingly strong grip. He could feel how uncharacteristically soft her hand was, also, how small it was. They both froze for a moment, staring at one another, hands warming the other. Sam shook her head, then wasn't the time. She quickly pulled him into the lift, just as the doors were closing. Carly used the magnetic key, and pressed the button for the eighth floor.

"Are you guys okay?" asked she.

About to respond, Freddie looked around at his surroundings. He was just turning his head, noticing that he couldn't see where he was, when he felt a pair of soft things pressing up against his cheeks. Rotating his eyes around, to the sides he saw yellow, and stripes. Where did he see that before, he wondered. His brown eyes moved up, to meet a pair of blue ones. Blue, angry eyes. Then he remembered.

He leapt up, holding his hands out, palms facing forward. "I'm so sorry!"

Sam stood up, slowly. She was staring down at her feet. No one could see the blush evident in her cheeks. Her hand was still warm from his. The hand balled up into a fist. She stayed silent.

"Sam?" asked Carly.

"Sam, I said that I'm sorry," Freddie tried to explain, "and I didn't mean to do it."

Sam was still silent.

"I-I didn't even like them! They weren't even that great!" He realised what he had said, and he truly regretted it. "I didn't mean it like that, Sam, I didn't!"

Sam moved.

She was suddenly on him, his head locked in a sleeper hold. She began to yell at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry'! Sam, don't kill me!" he pleaded.

Carly watched Sam put him in a headlock, and tried to pull her off of him. "Sam, calm down!"

Sam reluctantly let go. "Fine."

"Good, because I swear that I'll never do that agai—" He felt a hard hit across the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because," answered the blonde.

The lift made a dinging sound, and the doors opened to reveal the Shay apartment. Freddie rushed out of the elevator, and to the kitchen, to get some ice before the swelling set in. He opened the freezer, taking some ice cubes out and wrapping them in a hand towel. He pressed it to his cheek, feeling a stinging sensation, which made him hiss. He thought that it may have been the woozy feeling in his head, but he thought that, maybe, Sam was upset about more than where his face was buried earlier. He figured that it was probably the ensuing concussion.

Carly came out of the lift, dropping her bag on the floor. She yawned. School was exhausting, but at least it was over for the next three months. She was about to ask what they were going to do next, when she noticed the empty spot next to her. She turned back towards the elevator.

"Sam?"

The blonde was still standing there, staring at her hand. She could still feel the touch of his fingers wrapped around her delicate hand. She stared at it questioningly. She wondered why she was thinking about it so much. That was a mystery beyond her comprehension. His face flashed in her mind. She shook her head. She shouldn't think about him, especially after what had just happened.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Her head lifted. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Well, you were just standing there, looking at your hand."

"Oh, it was just a little numb after how hard I hit Freddo." She walked out of the elevator, making her way to the couch. Where she promptly leapt over the back, landing on the soft cushions. "I wonder if Girly Cow's on."

Freddie walked out of the kitchen, his ice pressed up against his cheek. He went to sit down on the free chair closest to the kitchen.

Sam looked over at him, and said, "Hey, Freddork, could you get me a root beer?"

"Why me?"

"You're closer. Besides, do you want me to smack the other side of your face?"

Freddie mumbled something that neither of the girls could hear. Standing up, he went back to the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator. Carly walked over to the front of the couch. Picking up Sam's feet, she sat down, plopping the other girl's legs atop her lap. As the blonde girl scanned through the channels on the television, Carly realised something.

Sam had been staring at the wrong hand.

…

The sun rose high on the first full day of summer vacation. A girl awoke, her head resting on a bed of her dark brown hair. The morning sun peered through her window, landing on her fair cheeks. Her brown eyes opened to the sight of the rays of the sun lighting her room. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ah, morning." She hopped out of bed, stretching herself out. She looked around the bedroom. "Good morning, room."

She walked over to her large window, looking out unto the city of Seattle. It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were chirping outside, and the early morning rush hour had started below. Humming to herself, she waltzed off to her vanity. She turned on the camera which would project her image on a screen that replaced the mirror on her vanity. She began to brush her hair with long strokes of her favourite brush. In a few minutes, she had decided that she was done. She turned on her radio loudly, her favourite pop music playing through the speakers placed in the walls throughout her room. Dancing to the music, she made her way to her personal washroom. There, she began to brush her teeth. Toothpaste was producing a foam around her mouth. All the while, she danced to the music that she could still hear from her bedroom.

The music echoed down the hallway to her, as she sang with a mouthful of toothpaste, running the toothbrush across her teeth. She bopped around, swinging her long, brown hair to and fro. The mumbled words came out of her mouth, along with much of the foam. Once the song ended, the station went into a set of commercials, and she rinsed her mouth. She put some facial cleanser on, massaging it into her high cheekbones. Gently washing it off, she dabbed at her face with a towel. She flashed a brilliant smile at the mirror, every tooth gleaming.

The music picked back up, and she danced all the way down the hall to her room. Shutting the door, she bounced to the rhythm of the music. Singing along, she went through her closet, picking out clothes for the day. She tossed her tank top into the hamper, along with her pyjamas, putting on that day's outfit. She took her time, still dancing around to the songs on the radio. It took her what seemed forever, since she was so drawn into the music. She put on a light bit of make-up, tousling her hair fashionably by way of hair dryer. Once she was ready, she picked up her mobile phone.

…

The phone was ringing on the bedside table.

A small hand came out from beneath the sheets on the bed. It grabbed the mobile, tossing it across the room. It landed in a pile of clothes. The girl pulled the sheets back over her blonde head. She was about to go back to sleep, when a ringing could be heard from her bedside table. Grumbling loudly to herself, she reached out once again, that time picking up the mobile phone and bringing it under the sheets with her.

"Yeah, Carlotta?" she mumbled.

The voice in her ear laughed. "How did you know that it was me, Sam?"

"You're the only one I know that would call both phones."

"Heh. Well, I _did_ give you that second phone."

"Why was that again?"

"To make sure that you would eventually pick up, instead of tossing it into a pile of your dirty clothes."

"No, I didn't," Sam yawned into the receiver.

"Yeah, right. It's probably right on top of your 'I Heart Las Vegas' panties."

Sam let out a yell. "Don't say that word!"

"Sorry," Carly apologised.

Sam peeked out from under the covers, to see where the first phone landed. "It's not on them, by the way."

"Whatever, just thought that I should wake you up. So get over here when you can, okay?"

"What for?" she yawned, again.

"I have an idea of how we should start off the summer. Just make sure that you get over here. 'Bye." Carly hung up.

The blonde closed the clamshell phone in her hand. Without looking, she tossed it somewhere random. It landed on another pile of clothes in a different area of her room. She pulled the covers over herself, slumbering for another hour. She eventually awoke, yawning as she rolled out of bed. She was not much of a morning person.

Sam walked over to her washroom, almost tripping on the sheets that had wrapped themselves around her ankle. She kicked them off, then proceeded to accidentally step in something which she couldn't recognise. Using a dirty shirt to wipe the substance off of the sole of her foot, she groggily stumbled to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, eyes half closed, in a drowsy stupor. It wasn't until she washed her face in ice-cold water, that she perked up. Taking a deep breath, she slapped her cheeks with her hands, waking herself up. The blonde pulled her hair back, posing in front of the mirror. She never told anyone that she did it, but it brought her back to her pageant days.

_Heh, if Freddie had seen me, then, he would have freaked, _she thought, smiling. Then the thought of the dork dredged up the memory of the other day. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Her mind returned to the moment in which his face was buried in her bosom. Her cheeks got hot, once again.

Over the years, she had tormented the boy, but also, he was her first kiss. She never told anyone about it, but she never stopped thinking about it. She had done it to get it out of the way. One would think that she had given 'lip service' to many other boys since then. She hadn't. Freddie wasn't just the first. He was the only.

Why that was, was beyond her knowledge.

She exited her washroom, going back to change. She picked out some clean clothes, peeling her top off and tossing it onto the floor. She began to change, as she looked over her shoulder to the full-length mirror standing in the corner. There, she noticed what bottoms she was wearing.

"Oh, there they are."

…

"So, where are you guys going today?" asked a tall, brown-haired man.

"Well, Spencer, we're going to celebrate the coming of summer." Carly sat down on the couch. While Spencer, her brother, worked on his newest, greatest, sculpture.

"Yeah, what are you doing, little sis?"

"It's a surprise for Sam and Freddie, and I don't want you spilling the beans." She crossed her legs.

Spencer turned away from his sculpture, which, only he knew the final product. "I won't tell. I promise."

"Yeah right." Carly was unconvinced.

"When did I ever let a secret slip?"

"You once told Adam, the guy I liked, that I used to wet the bed!" She crossed her arms angrily.

"It was a cute story!"

"It was embarrassing!" she yelled.

The front door of the apartment opened up, revealing a young man. Wearing a penny tee with 'Fries Matter' written on it. "Hey, hey. What's with all the yelling?"

"Morning, Freddie." Carly waved.

"Yo, Freddo!"

"Hey, Spencer. Hey, Carly." He gave her a special smile. One reserved only for her.

Freddie and Carly had known one another for a long time. They had been through a lot, and had even become a couple for a while. They decided to let things cool between them, and barring any new loves, resume their relationship. They weren't at the place to think of each other as lovers. At the time, they were just friends. The best of friends.

Freddie walked over to the back of the couch, placing his elbows on either side of Carly's head. She looked up at him, smiling, and he back at her. He asked her, "Still chasing the hottest guys in school?"

"Of course, do I ever stop?" she replied up to him.

"I'd expect nothing less. Have any in mind for seducing over the summer?"

"Maybe," she drew out the word. "I have some scheming in the works. I can't tell you my plans, yet."

"Yeah, yeah, Lolita."

Carly laughed. "Hey!"

"What'd I say?" Freddie laughed as well.

"I'm not hearing this!" Spencer called from the other side of the room.

The two teens looked at one another, and burst out laughing.

Freddie calmed down first, taking a deep breath. "What exactly are you working on, anyway, Spencer?"

"My next sculpture, duh."

Carly rolled her eyes. "He means, 'what is it?'."

"Oh," He popped up, a painter's trowel in hand. "I'm making a penguin."

"Out of what?" Freddie walked over to Spencer.

"Marshmallows," he said, matter-of-factly.

"What's with the little shovel?" Carly called from the couch.

"It's a trowel!" Spencer called back.

"What's it for?"

"For spreading the adhesive."

Freddie picked up a bucket. "You mean, this?"

"Yup," the older Shay responded.

"Is this stuff glue?" Freddie hefted the bucket up and down.

"No, it's marshmallow fluff. I think." The trowel, covered with traces of white fluff, was brought to his mouth. Where he stuck out his tongue to taste it. He smiled confidently. "Yup, it's marshmallow."

"Why marshmallow fluff?" asked Freddie.

"I'm stacking the marshmallows, and using fluff like concrete."

"You mean, like one of those old-timey castles?" Carly had since come over to inspect the sculpture.

"Yeah."

"Then what's this for?" Carly picked up a blowtorch.

"That's for making the black feathers." He took the blowtorch out of Carly's grasp. "I'm gonna burn the marshmallows to represent the black parts on a penguin."

Both teens nodded their heads in understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" The trowel lit on fire. Spencer cried out, "How?"

Watching the adult of the group run to the kitchen sink, the two went and sat back on the couch. The door opened, and a blonde entered, wearing a red tee with a patterned tank top over it. She ran over to the couch, not caring to close the door, and leapt onto her two best friends, landing in their laps.

"Sam!" Carly tried to push the weight of Sam's body off of her.

"What are you doing?" Sam's head was cradled in Freddie's lap.

"Just saying 'Hi'." She waved to the two of them. "Hi."

Sam looked up at Freddie. She was locked onto his brown eyes. Something was coming over her. Her gaze travelled to his lips. She licked hers. She had to do something. Drastically.

She slapped him.

"Ow!"

Sam leapt off as quickly as she had leapt on. "So, what's this plan of yours, Carls?"

Spencer came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Sam."

"Yo," she replied.

"Yeah," Freddie turned to Carly. "what is this plan?"

All eyes turn to the little Shay.

A big smile grew on her face. "We're going to the beach!"

…

The trip to the Crown Ridge Mall was short; the Mustang was quite quick, when Freddie Benson willed it so. His mother didn't like it, in fact, she didn't like the idea of a sports car at all. It had taken a great deal of begging to get her to relent to the idea. He received it on his birthday, in grand fashion; his mother pulling the sheet off of it, lest he get hurt pulling it off.

When the sheet had come off, and Freddie had seen the gleaming blue of the metal, he had given his mother the greatest hug he could. When he had looked back at the car, Sam was already in the back, reclining, legs crossed.

"Oh, Fredward," she had called out, "once around the block, please."

Ever since then, Freddie and his Mustang had become the prime mode of transportation for the trio.

Especially to the mall; whether he liked it or not.

So, they pulled into the parking lot, Freddie revving the engine once before shutting it down. He and Carly got out of the car, and waited for Sam to get out. She beckoned to him.

"Fredward, help me out, won't you?" Her British accent rounding out her tone.

"I'm not carrying you. You can get out yourself, your highness." He rolled his eyes.

Sam sighed, "Fine."

She sluggishly got out of the back, and the trio made their way to the shopping mall entrance. They walked through the mall, the crowd getting bigger as they ventured further in. It was quite busy. As the first day of the summer vacation, it was filled with teens ready to spend money. Carly went and got them some drinks at one of the food stands along the way. Carly sipped on her extra-large Peppy Cola, whilst Freddie and Sam each had a Wahoo Punch.

They walked through Crown Ridge, window shopping. There were many stores that they could go to, but Carly had a certain one in mind. When she got to it, she stopped. Sam stopped next to her. They looked around for their third, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," asked Carly, "where's Freddie?"

"The dork must have got lost in the crowd." Sam jerked her thumb back whence they came.

They soon saw the missing technical producer, bouncing around from one side to the other, being shoved around by the stifling crowd. He eventually popped out, stumbling to the floor. He looked up at the two women in his life, they laughing down at him. Carly put her hand out to help him up, as did Sam. He reached out for the brunette's, grasping her smooth hand. He then reached for the blond's, when she jerked her hand back suddenly.

"Fine, Sam, don't help me up." Freddie pulled himself up, dusting himself off.

Carly watched as Sam's cheeks developed a light pink tinge to them. Her mouth gaped, eyes wide. She realised what was going on. She quickly gained her composure. Gesturing to the store in front of them, she said, "Anyways, we're here."

Both Sam and Freddie looked up at the sign. It said, 'H**2**Uh-Oh'.

"This is the place?" asked Freddie.

"Yup, this is _the_ place to go for a new swimsuit," Carly explained. She went in, followed by the other two.

Inside, they made their way through a forest of swimsuits, all shades and colours. Carly was adamant that they have new swimsuits to commemorate the first trip to the beach of the summer. They had walked halfway through the store, when they were greeted by the salesclerk.

"Hello, and welcome to H**2**Uh-Oh."

"Why do you call it 'H**2**Uh-Oh'?" Freddie asked.

"That's because," explained the salesclerk, "when you wear one of out suits, other women say, 'Uh-Oh, better watch our boyfriends'."

Laughing, the woman smiled. "So, what are you looking for, today?"

Carly piped up. "We're looking for new suits for a trip to the beach."

"Ah, celebrating the first day of summer, huh?"

"Exactly." Carly nodded.

"Well, let me show you some of our best suits." The saleswoman led them around the racks, picking up various swimsuits. She picked out a small bikini. "We call this the 'H**2**Oh-No-She-Didn't'."

"Why do they call it that?" Carly rifled through the rack.

"Because, when you wear it, other women say, 'Oh no, she didn't wear something that hot.'"

Carly paused for a bit. "Maybe, something else."

"I'll see what we have."

They went through some of the bestsellers, including: bikinis, tankinis, monokinis, and full suits. Eventually, Carly asked for them to have some time to look around. The storeclerk told them that she would be around if they needed her. They went around the store, looking at all the cute suits. Carly wandered into the men's section, picking out suits for Freddie. She handed them to Freddie, guiding him to the dressing rooms.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because Sam and I are going to have to find two suits; we need more time. So you're first." She shoved him into the dressing room.

He grudgingly abided, though, he wasn't confident in her logic. He quickly put on the first set of swim trunks. He came out in floral pattern board shorts. "How do I look?"

Sam pointed the pinky and thumb out, shaking her hand. "Surf's up, dude."

Groaning, he slipped back into the dressing room. Soon, he came out in a set of blue, average trunks. "How about this one?"

"Okay, grandpa," Sam drawled.

"Try the next one," Carly suggested.

Freddie disappeared into the dressing room, once again. After a moment, he said, "I'm not coming out."

"Aw, come on, Freddie." Carly tilted her head.

"Don't be a wuss," called a boisterous voice. Freddie knew which one of the girls that was.

"Fine, just don't laugh." He came out, wearing a small piece of spandex. "I can't believe that I'm wearing this."

Carly was quiet, watching what Sam would do. She was curious.

"I can see 'Little Freddie'."

He quickly covered his crotch, blushing. "That's it, I'm changing."

The cheers of the other women in the store echoed as Freddie hid back in the dressing room. The cheering settled down, and, all but two, moved their attention to something else. Sam was quiet for a while, mind pondering. She was thinking about what she saw. She had seen Freddie with only a small swatch of fabric between her, and _that_. She could actually see it, somewhat. She had never seen one, before. Her breathing was shallow, and her cheeks were red. She felt a little hot. She felt a nudging.

"Hey, Sam, you okay?"

Sam snapped out of her reverie. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Freddie's coming out with the last suit." Carly then smiled at her. "Or, were you thinking about something?"

"No-no. Why would you think that?"

Freddie came out dressing room, dressed in a pair of shorts, light blue, with a swatch of dark blue on the sides, some palm tree print with it. He opened his arms, gesturing to them. "Last one."

"So," Carly drew out, "What do you think, Sam?"

"Um, it's fine." She added, "For a dork."

"I like it, too." Carly stood up. "I think we found your suit."

Freddie groaned. "Finally."

"Now, while you go change, Sam and I will find some suits of our own." She grabbed Sam's hand, dragging her to the larger women's section. "Now, what to get for you..."

"I can just wear my old suit."

"No, you can't. You need a new one. You'll bust out of that old one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think?" Carly looked at her chest.

Sam blushed. "Whatever."

They went about the store, looking at different suits. Carly picked through a rack. Taking out a black, white, and grey suit, she said, "Well, I'm done."

"That's it?"

"Yup, I know what I like." She looked a bit guilty. "That, and I've been eyeing this one all winter."

"Of course, you would." Sam nudged her best friend with her shoulder.

"You, on the other hand, shall take a wee bit longer."

"How long?"

"We need you to find the perfect suit." Carly gave her a sly smile. "I'm sure there's got to be someone you'd like to impress."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." She grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's go."

Sam laughed. "You said, 'wee'."

"Sam!"

Carly went through the racks, pulling out swimwear that she thought would look good on Sam. Soon, Freddie came up to them, asking them how long they would be. Carly told him that he might as well got get something to eat in the food court, because they would be a while. He mumbled something about girls taking forever to chose clothes, and Carly shooed him away.

Back to the task at hand, Carly ushered Sam into one of the dressing rooms. The two girls stood in the dressing room, Carly hanging up the suits on a peg. Carly turned to Sam, waiting.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, take off your clothes."

"You try yours on, first."

"I've already tried it on. That's why I know that it's perfect."

"Hey, if you're approving my clothes, I get to approve yours."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Sam watched as Carly undressed, taking off her 'Rockstar' tee and dark-washed jeans. Sam was, admittedly, impressed. "Carls, have you been working out?"

"Of course." She unsnapped her bra. "While you've been scarffing down fried chicken, I've been getting ready for the beach."

Sam suddenly felt a little insecure. Not something that she was used to.

She posed, hip out, trying to show confidence. "Mama doesn't need to work out. She's always hot."

Carly laughed. "No doubt."

Carly, having put on the bikini, modelled it for her. It was a black, white, and grey chequered bandeau top, A metal 'U' in front, in between the cups, allowing for a small strip of skin showing in the middle. The bottoms were black, with the same chequered pattern in a band going around the top at her hips. There was a small white flower attached to her left hip. Carly turned to give Sam a look at the back, which was tied in a simple knot.

"Well?" She asked.

"You look awesome." Sam wasn't lying, she did.

"Thanks." Carly handed her one of the swimsuits that she had picked out.

Sam was having second thoughts. "I dunno."

"Just put it on," Carly insisted.

Shucking off her clothes, Sam put the suit on. It was a black one-piece, with cut-outs up and down the sides. "What do you think?"

Carly cradled her chin between her forefinger and thumb. "Hmm, it's okay."

"Next one?" asked Sam.

Carly handed her the next suit. "Yeah."

They went that way for the next few suits. They included, but were not exclusive to: a tankini with a halter, a monokini with fabric all down the front, and various other outfits. Carly had decided that they needed something that would show off her sculpted back and her flat stomach. Eventually, they came to a halter top and hipster bottom with ruffle detailing on it.

Sam was adamant that she not look like a daffodil.

They moved on to the last suit. Sam put it on, modelling it for her best friend. It was white with black straps and tiny black dots on it. Carly motioned for Sam to twirl around, admiring her in it.

"It's perfect," she said. "It looks great on you. It shows you off, and the halter top gives you lift."

"Who cares about 'lift'?" Sam quickly began to change back.

"You should, if you want to get your man."

The blonde was getting annoyed. "Who says there's a guy in the picture?"

"Oh, come on. I know that you like Freddie."

Sam popped up, sputtering, mid-change. "Freddie, that dork?"

"That dork that you love." Carly drew out the word 'love'.

"No, I don't!" Sam shouted.

Carly covered her mouth. "Quiet, we're in a store."

Once the hand was removed from her mouth, the shorter of the two started up again. "What makes you think that I like that nub?"

"I see the way you look at him. Truth be told, I've seen it a couple times, now."

"No one ever told me about this."

"That's because you were so busy beating on him, that you didn't notice that you liked him." Carly crossed her arms. "What about the elevator, the other day?"

"What about it? He put his face in my chest."

"The way you beat him, looked like you were embarrassed. You're Sam Puckett, you don't get embarrassed."

"Name one other time," Sam retorted.

"Today, when he came out in the small suit. You were practically drooling." When Sam started to speak up, Carly silenced her. "I don't know when this started, I don't know if you realised it, yourself, but I know that you like him. You should go for it. This is the perfect chance. You don't have a boyfriend, and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Start something, and see where it goes from there."

"But, what about you?"

"I'm your best friend; I want you to be happy. There's nothing going on between Freddie and me. So, go for it. Put yourself out there." Then, she added with emphasis, "Please."

"You think so?"

"Positive." She hugged Sam.

They finished changing, paid for their suits, and left the store. They headed for the food court, finding Freddie, sipping on a cola.

"I hate the dork, you know."

"I know."

Freddie was sitting there, having enjoyed a slice of pizza, and a Peppy Cola. He had been wondering about his feelings for a certain, fiery blonde. She was crazy, ill-tempered, hot-headed, violent, abusive, and above all, dangerous. He didn't know what any guy could see in her. A boy would have to look past all the anger, violence, sarcasm, and criminal ways to truly appreciate her.

The thing that he realised, was that he, himself, looked past all those things. He saw the real, true, Sam Puckett. He saw the true her, and, she was beautiful.

So, in fact, there was something that he saw in her.

Maybe, that was enough.

Freddie had been struggling with feelings for Sam for some time, by then. She had got under his skin, in more ways than one. He thought about her at night, when he was alone, even when he was with Carly. Everything in the last few months had reminded him of her. Galini's Pies always reminded him of her. Watching as she ate them, the whipped cream on her small, pink lips. There were times when he would watch her devour the pie, anxious to observe when she would lick those lips of hers.

There were many times in which he enjoyed her company. As when she would hit him; that was the closest thing to physical contact that he could have with her that didn't include Carly, such as in their hugs.

He didn't pay it that much heed. Ignoring it for the most part, he assumed that it was just a physical attraction. After all, who would fall for a girl that abused him all the time? That was, until the other day. When he found himself holding her hand, albeit to save his life, he felt something different. When he was buried face deep in her chest, and he looked up into her beautiful blue eyes, he felt something different. It was a tugging on his heartstrings.

He saw past everything that she put out there.

It wasn't just physical, after all.

He had actually fallen for her.

He was so preoccupied with his pondering, that he didn't notice his best friends coming up to him.

Carly raised her hand. "Hey, Freddie."

Said boy stood up. "Finally. Took you girls long enough."

"Hey, we just wanted to make sure we had the right suits to get the boys going." Carly smiled.

Freddie smiled back. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sam was silent.

They made their way back to Freddie's car, getting in. In their usual positions. Freddie started up the Mustang. The roar echoed in the large garage, as they zoomed out of the lot. The ride was fairly quiet, other than the radio, which blared Cuttlefish's latest release. In the back, Sam sat, still quiet.

She was pondering if she really did like Freddie.

That wasn't possible, right? They were frenemies, always pestering one another, yet close. She dared to even say that he was one of her best friends, besides Carly. Though, was it possible that she thought of him as more than a friend?

"When did _that_ happen?" she asked herself.

"When did _what_ happen?" Freddie called from the driver's seat.

"Nothing, nub, mind your own business!" she cried out defensively.

The car quiet, Sam was lost in thought, once again.

Had she been falling in love with Freddie the entire time, and just not known it? If so, why hadn't she noticed? Carly did. Then again, Carly knew her better than she did herself. Usually, when she liked a boy, it was more perceptible. The blonde usually knew when she had a crush, but Freddie had slowly crept up on her. She didn't see him coming. Was it possible, that the reason she treated him so harshly, was due to a schoolyard crush on him? She shook her head. Impossible. She treated tons of people that way, what made him different?

She didn't notice the car come to a stop.

"We're here." Freddie shut off the engine.

They got out of the Mustang. They had brought their beach gear with them, and were ready to hit the waves. They made their way to the nice, warm sand, and Freddie plopped down the bags containing their things. Freddie went to change first, as the girls watched the bags. He soon came back, and Sam couldn't help but stare. He looked great. It was obvious that he had been working out, and she watched the sun light up his muscles. The dork actually had muscles. Nice ones, at that.

He came up to them. He smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like potato salad."

"I wasn't asking you." Despite the words, he seemed to have a hurt look on his face.

"Come on, Sam, let's get changed." Carly took her hand, pulling her to the changing area.

Freddie laid out the towels, and sat down, hands clasped behind his head. It was a nice, warm, strangely sunny day in Seattle. He was going to enjoy it. A pair of girls walked by. Looking at him, they giggled.

He smiled at them. "Hey, ladies."

The girls waved, walking away.

He took a deep breath, relaxing. He could get used to that.

About twenty minutes later, the girls came out, dressed to impress. They came over to Freddie, who had his eyes closed, relaxing in the sun. He heard a clearing of the throat. Opening his eyes, he saw two angelic beings above him. Though, it might have been a trick of the sun. He got up, noticing Sam, right away.

She was gorgeous.

Freddie found it hard to speak all of a sudden. "Sam, you..."

"Spit it out, Benson. What insult are you trying to sling at me?"

"You... wow."

Sam's eyes grew three sizes. She had never expected that. "Whatever, let's get in the water."

Freddie watched her running to the waves, she looked amazing in the bikini. He admired her splashing in the water, the sun shining off of her wet skin. He ran in after her. Carly, rolling her eyes at him, followed suit. They ran around the water, playing tag, splashing at each other. They went about that for a while, with Freddie picking the girls up and dropping them in the water. Sam then grabbed him, tossing him a few feet out, making a big splash. She had to show him who was tougher, after all. They were certainly having fun, laughing and playing.

Freddie was having a grand time. He dumped a handful of water on top of Sam's head; she shoved him into the water. He looked up at her, sun shining off of her. He couldn't help but smile. There were the tugs again. She looked so beautiful in her bikini; the way that it showed off her stomach, and her toned legs. He couldn't get enough of her.

"What are you doing, just sitting there, Benson?" She offered him her hand.

When he took it, she pulled, roughly, tossing him to the other side. He came up, sputtering. "Sam, that was dirty!"

She looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. "You should see how dirty I can get."

"Yeah, yeah, Puck—" Freddie paused. He had an excellent view of Sam's shapely rear. He gaped. Until, he was hit in the face by something. "Argh!"

"Space out, and you'll get hurt," Carly said, picking up the beachball.

"That wasn't very nice." He got up, Giving Carly a dirty look. She was the picture of innocence.

Sam watched as he got out of the water. His swim trunks clung to him slightly. She quickly looked away. Then, she decided that Sam Puckett was one to admire boys, not shirk away from them. She turned back. _Mama likes_.

"Hey, Carly, Freddie, Sam!" A voice called from a distance.

Sam turned to see Robbie, the blonde boy from class. He was in swimming trunks, wading over to them. She waved. "Yo."

"Hey."

"Hola."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just tossing the old beachball around." Carly lifted it above her head.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No." Carly tossed the ball to him.

They began tossing the ball back and forth. The boys on one side, the girls on the other. Freddie couldn't help noticing how Robbie would throw to Sam more often, and he could tell that Robbie was checking her out. He started to get annoyed. The ball was tossed over his head, and he went to get it. To his surprise, Robbie joined him in collecting the ball.

"Hey, Freddie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"So, Sam, do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Freddie picked up the beachball. "No, she's not. Why?"

He knew why.

"Well, you know, she's pretty hot."

Freddie feigned disinterest. "I never noticed."

Robbie playfully punch him on the shoulder. "How could you not? Those legs, that butt, not to mention, those big—"

"I get the idea," Freddie cut him off.

"Hey!" Sam cried from afar. "What's taking you nubs so long?"

Robbie waved back, grabbing the ball from Freddie's grasp. He ran back. "Coming!"

Freddie followed, joining the group. They tossed the ball around a few more times, then switched spots, Freddie next to Carly, and Robbie next to Sam. He kept 'accidentally' bumping into her, making jokes, and making her laugh.

"Hey, Sam," Robbie caught the ball. "do you want to go somewhere, and—"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Carly interjected. "How about something to drink?"

She grabbed Robbie's arm, pulling him away. "Let's go get some refreshments!"

Sam saw Carly wink at her. Carly was giving them time alone. As Carly walked Robbie away, Sam turned to Freddie.

"Yo, Freddifur, wanna go for a walk?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Carly to come back?"

"It won't take long."

Freddie shrugged. "Why not?"

Sam smiled. They went off. They walked along the beach, eventually ending up over by a dock. They decided to sit down. Neither one of them said a word for a while. Sam was still trying to figure out her feelings for Freddie. At least, when she started having them. Maybe, she had them all along, and just then realised. Either way, they were there, and she might as well take a chance. She opened her mouth.

"What do you think of Robbie?" Freddie asked gruffly.

She shrugged. "He's cool, I guess."

"You two seemed to be having a good time, laughing like that."

"I don't know, he's funny."

"He your type?"

"How should I know, I don't know him that well."

"If you go out with him, then you'd get to know him better."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just wondered why you don't have a boyfriend."

"I guess I haven't found someone good enough, maybe." She looked down into her lap. "What about you?"

"Why don't I have a girlfriend?"

Sam nodded.

"I guess that I'm just to scared to tell her."

"You're always asking out Carly."

"Well, this new girl's different."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's hard to get to. She keeps herself at a distance, sometimes. I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Just tell her, idiot." She nudged him. Then, she said, more to herself, "Sometimes, you just got to go for it."

Silence filled the air.

Freddie took in a deep breath. "You know, I've been thinking about you."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've just been thinking about you a lot, you're even in my dreams."

Sam laughed. "You mean nightmares."

"No, I mean dreams." He turned to look at her. "Sam, I have something to tell you."

"You hit me, abuse me, torture me, and treat me like trash. But, you're still my best friend."

She leant her shoulder to his. "I know, dorkwad."

"At first, you were just the girl that beat me up all the time, then, after a while, you became more than that." He took her hand in his. "Sam, I know you hate me..."

Sam sighed. "I don't hate you."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that, with the way you treat me?"

"I just... don't hate you. However I treat you, I still care about you. It's how I show that I like you." She punched him in the arm. He rubbed the sore spot.

"So, you like me?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm not good with all this, okay? I'll just say it. Freddie, I..."

Freddie looked at her, expectantly. "Yeah?"

"I..." She grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.

After about a minute, they parted lips. She pulled back. "So, yeah."

"You mean, you, I... oh.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Since always?"

Freddie stayed silent.

Sam turned to him. "You?"

"I don't know, either. I guess... since always."

"What do we do, now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. You started this."

"Me? Who was being all jealous and asking if I liked Robbie?"

"Hey, I just thought that you might like him, that's all."

"Why would I, when I already have a guy here?" She put her head on his shoulder. "I guess we take things slow. See how much we like each other. See if it works. Then we do the whole 'falling in love' thing."

"Sure." He put his arm around her. "Until then, we could just make out."

He leant in for a kiss. She pushed him off the dock.

Freddie spit out water. "What was that for?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not going to be _that_ easy, Freddifur."

"What?" Freddie tread the water by the dock.

"You're gonna have to work for it, if you want to get some of this action." She stared at him from above. "Mama has to be treated special."

When she reached out her hand, he took it. No pulling away, no tricks. His hand in hers. The way it was meant to be. "Well, you're certainly one of a kind."

She smiled at him. "Since always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you liked it, you are welcome to review. Take care.**


End file.
